


Typical

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Dan and Phil hate each other. Everyone knows that. But what happens when Dan breaks both of his wrists and can't do certain things himself?Also when has someone saying "prove it" ever actually worked as an invitation.





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> Take this one shot with a grain of salt.

This was just typical. No, really it was. Dan’s life going downhill like this was truly bound to happen. But seriously, breaking one of his wrists would have been bad enough. It would have taken him out of Basketball season, made it harder to take notes and would prevent him from, I don’t know, running a fucking marathon or some shit. But both of his wrists. Really? He had to break both of his wrists? And now there would be no excuse to stop him from talking to his asshole roommate because guess what fucking else happened? The school made him his official “Helper”. Which meant that not only would Phil have to take him to and from classes (like he broke his fucking leg or something?) but he would also have to help inside of there room as if that was going to happen.

Don’t get Dan wrong when he started at Westfield academy he was bright eyed and adventurous. Thought the school would be good for him no matter what his other friends said at his old public school. He walked into the school thinking that the only annoying thing that would happen that year would be wearing the scratchy uniform every day. The school was huge, had a library with endless books which Dan could appreciate and the finest academia in Havenbrooke. So you’d be surprised that all the students there would be so fucking shitty. They were all short-tempered, goody two shoes with sticks so far up there asses that when they opened their mouths for the millionth time in a day Dan could see it in there throat.

Public school was one atrocity, the gross bathrooms with no stall doors and the field that permanently smelled like sweaty jock. But this was a whole new story. Now he was stuck with a bunch of preppy assholes who thought they had the god given right to belittle everyone around them. And that included Phil, his stupid roommate. Somehow even after meeting endless groups of people who thought studying was life’s main priority he still felt optimistic that his roommate wouldn’t be another dumbass and could actually have thoughts and feelings not related to their education. As you can probably guess that wasn’t the case. There was barely an introduction as Dan walked into the room a shy smile on his face as he awaited this black haired boy to get off of the bed and shake his hand or some stupid preppy shit Dan would have to get used too. No cigar. A grumbled “hi” emerged from the shadows as the sounds of a game played from his phone, he didn’t look up or anything. So instantly Dan knew he maybe wasn’t the annoying studious type but he definitely was a type of some sort.

Now halfway through the year he and Dan were the schools most popular, enemies. In the hallways they fought, in there room they fought, even in the library which was Dan’s most sacred place, they fucking fought. The last one was mostly due to Phil who liked to continuously poke fun at Dan’s love of fairy tales and adventure stories. Now Dan was limited to the library because Phil got on his nerves so much he pushed one of the bookshelves over in self-defense. Phil just ruined everything.

And now he was Dan’s helper for god's sake. Why couldn’t they enlist Pj or Chris to help him? Those were the two people in this school that weren’t complete douchenozzles. But no they said “he is your roommate he can help you in your room” no fucking duh captain obvious. Does that mean he will? No. So now he is just going to be struggling while Phil is allowed to stand by and laugh at him.

As he walked back to his room, his first day back into his dorm from spending a night in the infirmary he dreaded what he would be met with. He had nothing with him since he couldn’t carry anything anyway. But even just trying to open the door was a task he didn’t expect to struggle with. He clawed at it hopelessly, his cast scraping uselessly against the metal.

“Why me” Dan groaned.

Eventually, it was time to give up trying which was something Dan did not like doing. So he sucked in his pride and knocked on the door with his elbow. A tired “coming” came from inside the room and Dan almost felt weird hearing Phil speak in a normal tone rather than a condescending one. But when Phil opened the door to see Dan all incapable Dan just knew what his reaction would. And he was right as soon as Phil took in the situation a loud guffaw flew from his mouth right into Dan's face.

“Fuck off” Dan grumbled and pushed past him wanting to crawl under his covers and never come out.

“What a happy fucking surprise” Phil grinned arrogantly making Dan want to purposely push a bookshelf on him this time.

“Shut up dickhead I am in a severe amount of pain”

Phil pouted dramatically and walked over to him to rub his shoulder, faking comfort.

“Poor baby!”

Dan shrugged him off and scowled. God Phil was enjoying this way too much.

“You’re a sadist” Dan mentioned.

“And you’re incapacitated,” Phil grinned flopping back down on his bed “which is fantastic for me”

“What a great helper you are” Dan commented angrily.

“Yeah as if I was actually ever going to help you” Phil snickered mercilessly.

“Actually I believe you will Phillip” A voice spoke from the doorway.

Both of the boys turned around already knowing who the woman was.

“Headmistress” Phil fakely smiled, trying his best to seem polite.

“Don’t try Mr. Lester, you are not getting out of this, well not unless you’d like to lose credits from your community service course” She smiled wickedly.

Phil’s mouth dropped and Dan could sense the tension beginning to build in Phil’s body.

“What? That’s not fucking fair!” Phil exclaimed, his voice rising.

Headmistresses eyebrows drew in closer and she took a subtle step towards the angered teenager, “Language Phillip I will not tolerate such behavior, this is your classmate that needs help so show some respect and kindness and do what is asked of you”

She focused in on Phil, her eyes sharp, “And then and only then will you pass that course”

A smug smirk settled on Dan's face. The knowledge that Phil was stuck in the permanent position of being Dan's butler instantly brightened Dan's mood.

“Goodbye boys and--please tidy up this room” Headmistress spoke with disgust as she eyed the piles of clothes in the corner of there dorm.

Once the Headmistress was out of earshot Dan jumped on the opportunity to make fun of Phil.

“Lester since my arms are--well as you put it incapacitated—could you put away the clothes?” Dan asked batting his eyelashes.

Phil scowled at him, “Fuck right off Howell, you know this is bullshit”

Dan shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn’t planning to force all of his chores on to Phil whenever he could. Phil simply rolled his eyes at that and sat down on his bed in disbelief. Dan decidedly did the same wincing slightly when a shot of pain ran through his arm. Fuck his stupid wrists.

* * *

It had been a week since Phil had been told to help Dan and not surprisingly enough Phil would only complain when no one else was around to hear him.

“Use your legs to get up the stairs yourself” Phil spat leaning against the rail watching Dan.

“And what if I fall Lester? Should I use my wrists to catch myself? Oh that’s right I can’t” Dan grinned enjoying how annoyed Phil looked.

“You are really playing this up aren’t you? Well I hate to tell you Howell but there is no one here to force me into this shit”

Dan stuck his hand out, the implication being Phil would take it and help him up. Phil batted at his arm gently not wanting to actually hurt Dan further. Imagine how much trouble he would be in then.

“Maybe I should just go to the Headmistress and ask for another helper seeing as mine is inept” Dan stated, knowing it would push Phil’s buttons.

“Oh fuck you! Fine give me your stupid arm and let me help you princess” Phil spat the last word out.

Dan smiled and let Phil help him up rather forcefully if he was to say but he let it slide. Phil was actually quite strong as he practically dragged Dan up the stairs. Not that this was a realization Dan had just made. Ever since Phil had tried out for basketball and Dan caught sight of his muscles, Dan was a little fearful of pushing him. Dan wasn’t scrawny by any means but he definitely did not have the brawn that Phil had and Dan was not asking for a black eye. That first day at basketball practice was a second reminder for Dan that friendship would not be in either of their sights. Phil had tried to make Dan his shadow with every move he made. Dan made a basket, Phil would make three. Dan would do a rebound and Phil would “accidentally” push him down next time he tried to grab the ball. Phil was relentless when it came to Basketball which is why he was probably so happy about Dan not being able to play.

And even though it was fun tormenting Phil by forcing him to help him every day he knew that he had the worse end. First of all, he had no clue how he was going to shower. The nurse told him to put two fucking plastic bags over his cast and have someone help him. Dan had never been redder in his life than hearing that he would actually have to go get another sixteen years old to wash his hair for him like he was suddenly three again. But there was another factor that Dan had finally realized was worse. There was no way for him to get off. Unless he tried rubbing against his pillow which he almost got caught doing as Phil didn’t bother to knock before pushing open the door. Thankfully Dan sprung fast enough under the covers and pretended like he was trying to sleep or something. But it didn’t even matter because in the end the pillow thing wasn’t working and he had no ideas left. So now he couldn’t play his favorite sport and have any chance of being scouted, he couldn’t wash alone and he couldn’t wank. Life fucking sucked at the moment. And Dan was sure Phil had noticed how tense he was.

When Phil finally shoved him into the cafeteria after making it up the stairs Dan could feel eyes on him. Every student in the vicinity had seen Phil helping him which Dan realized was probably extremely strange since Dan and Phil were constantly at each other's throats. If only they knew that this was all working in Dan’s favor. Dan walked calmly over to his friends who were gaping a bit, being some of the people that saw Dan and Phil enter together.

“Dan, what the hell was that? And what the fuck happened to your wrists?” Chris quired looking back at Phil who was leaning against one of the walls checking his phone and then to Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes at Chris’s shocked tone, “Fell during basketball, landed in a very bad position”

Chris raised his eyebrow as if to say ‘ _go on_ ’.

Dan’s lip quirked as he remembered Phil’s predicament, “Basically Lester is my slave thanks to Headmistress”

Pj shook his head in disbelief from beside Chris.

“That’s crazy dude, how long?” Pj asked.

Dan sighed and crossed his arms as well as he could with the bulky casts.

“Five weeks”

Chris and Pj both gave him pitying looks as they continued to stuff lettuce into their mouths. Dan was so glad he had found two normal people that went here the second week of school. They all bonded over there hatred of gym class because even though basketball was Dan’s passion, dodgeball and soccer were not.

When are you and Lester going to cut this out anyway?” Chris asked “the basketball team is lacking, what’s the word, ah yes _teamwork_ ”

Dan scoffed and dug a granola bar out from his backpack. He ripped open the wrapper after the fifth try, finding he was hungrier than he thought previously.

“But seriously Dan, Phil can’t be all that bad right? You both are really good basketball players maybe-“

Dan stuck up his hand to cut off Pj.

“Guys we have had this talk a thousand times before. Lester and I are never going to be friends, ever. He is way to stuck up and arrogant to want to be friends anyway”

“You don’t know that Dan”

Dan crunched on the bar narrowing his eyes at Chris.

“Yes, I do. He is a complete asshole and he doesn’t have the brain capacity to actually put effort into liking me. Also, I room with him so I see everything first hand”

This is where the argument always ended with Dan shoving his foot in his mouth implying the conversation was over. Chris and Pj always dropped it knowing Dan had this whole thing against Phil that they would never understand.

“Anyway this conversation has been most eventful but I need to get going,” Dan said wanting to stop by his dorm before having to get to class.

Chris gave him a judgemental look and eyed him up and down as if there was something different about him.

“You seem more stressed somehow, did something else happen more dreadful than breaking both of your wrists?”

Dan’s cheeks colored a bit knowing what Chris was sensing.

“Nope! Everything’s fine! Ok see you later” Dan exclaimed and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Dan walked slowly back to the dorm not exactly wanting to deal with Phil right now. Hopefully, Phil had already made his way to his next class and Dan wouldn't have to deal with him.

“Mr. Howell!” The headmistress called out from behind him.

He instantly knew who it was from the shrill voice still echoing in his ears. Just as Dan turned around he saw someone round the corner and he prayed that the spot of licorice black he saw was someone other than-

“And Mr. Lester! What a pleasant surprise!”

Dammit.

“Hi” Dan smiled cheerily though he felt anything but.

“Dan may I speak to you for a moment, it won’t take long I assure you”

Dan nodded wanting it to be over already so he could just get to his room.

“Well I have been getting some feedback from the teachers that you show up to there classes untidy and in disarray, is that true?” She asked confused.

Dan bit his lip worriedly. Shit. How was he going to get out of this one? Since Dan could hear steady breathing behind him he knew that Phil hadn’t left probably enjoying Dan getting chewed out by the Headmistress.

He cleared his throat, “Well ma’am because of my wrists it’s been hard to...shower and such”

Dan prayed she would not question him further. It was horrible enough having to admit that in front of Phil.

“Showering? Nurse Bri told you that whoever was taking care of you could help with that as well”

Dan’s face paled as he remembered the conversation with the nurse.

“Hell no!” Phil said from behind him, “I am not fucking showering with him!”

“Mr. Lester! Do not say it so crudely, you would simply be helping him in and out to make sure he doesn’t fall”

‘ _Even at that_ ’, Dan thought to himself, grimacing.

“No, I refuse! I am not doing that!” Phil fought back.

Dan just stood there helplessly knowing that no matter what, he’d be getting the shitter end of the deal.

“Yes, Mr. Lester you will. We teach our students to have sympathy something you are clearly lacking in”

Dan tried to speak up, “Ms, it’s really ok I don't want nor _need_ -”

“Nonsense Dan! You cannot continue to show up to class looking like a rat!” She pulled out two pieces of paper and pencil from her brown leather bag. Dan tried to not look taken aback by the insult.

“In fact, I’ll write you two passes now, there will be no one out of class so Phillip here won’t have to have other people know he’s a kind person”

Dan coughed to cover up the laugh harboring in his throat.

“Now go take a bloody shower and then get back to class!” Headmistress ordered stuffing both pieces of paper into Dan’s hand before walking the other way.

Phil sneered at her back and then looked at Dan.

“I hope you don’t actually expect me to do this” Phil stated.

Dan looked at him in disgust “Never in a million years”

Phil snatched his hall pass out of Dan’s hand and began stomping away. Dan sighed but was glad he and Phil were on the same page for once.

Chris and Pj laughed hysterically as Dan recounted the horrifying encounter the next day at lunch.

“What? He didn’t want to see _little_ Dan?” Chris poked his stomach and Dan smacked his hand away.

“Fuck off” Dan stated

Chris just grinned, his teeth plunging into a carrot stick making a satisfying snapping noise.

“Do you want **me** to wash your hair, Danny? And lather you up?”

“Seriously Chris not funny,” Dan said stabbing his leftover food on his plate.

“Dan come on what's the big deal? So you hate each other, let him help you shower and then be rid of him” Chris explained.

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Five weeks Chris, five fucking weeks you think I’m only going to need to shower once?”

“Ok! So then talk to him, tell him it’ll be over before either of you know it then you can go back to being secretly in love with each other” Chris mumbled the last bit under his breath, trying to poorly conceal a smile.

Dan narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists making Pj look worried for a moment.

“I’m sorry I think I misheard you, what the fuck did you just say?” Dan exclaimed trying to keep his voice down as rage made his skin tingle.

“Look all I am saying is you guys are constantly at each other's throats for literally no reason. So what he was mean to you the first day of school? So what he’s competitive? Just get over your differences and shower together like I know you want to” Chris’s eyes sparkled as he teased.

Dan growled low in his throat, “Fuck off, no one has any “secret” feelings around here for Lester”

“Howell” A harsh voice barked from behind him.

Dan stood up and abruptly turned knowing instantly whose voice that was. His cheeks colored slightly hoping this wasn’t because of the conversation his friends and he were having.

“Get the fuck up and follow me to the hallway” Phil grunted and shoved past Dan.

Dan huffed and crossed his arms annoyed that Phil couldn’t take a single moment not to be an asshole. Dan looked over at Chris and raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘you think, we, like each other?’

Chris just smiled and whispered loudly to Pj, “Secret makeout sesh in the hall”

Pj tried to trap his giggles in his throat but a few flew out before he could. Dan groaned and walked away from the table leaving his frustrating friends and food behind. What the fuck did Phil want anyway? As soon as Dan had stumbled up the stairs still feeling off balance with his casts on, Phil pulled him through the cafeteria doors, checked all around them and then spoke.

“Did you tell Headmistress that I wasn’t fucking helping you?”

“What?” Dan responded, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Phil scoffed and got up close to his face as if he thought he was threatening to Dan.

“Even though acting stupid is your specialty if you quit it out so I can get going that’d be great” Phil sneered.

Dan shoved Phil back as best as he could, “Ha, ha asshole. I have no clue what the hell you're talking about though, so if you could let me get to my next class that’d be fucking fantastic”

Dan went to move away from Phil but Phil stuck his hand on the front of Dan's sweater to stop him.

“Listen to ass, someone told her I wasn’t helping you out and now she’s telling me I might lose my credits so if you don’t fucking tell me-“

“Tell you what Mr. Lester?”

Phil viciously turned around to see none other than the Headmistress herself.

“How are you fucking everywhere?!” Phil exclaimed.

Headmistress furrowed her brow and clucked her tongue.

“Language Phillip”

Dan would have laughed if this situation didn’t affect him as well. Headmistress looked over the both of them with keen eyes.

“And what is this I see?” She said sarcastically “no shower Mr. Howell?”

Dan gulped worriedly knowing the conversation would come to this point. He had hoped it would have been later though.

“Well, you see...” Dan started but found he couldn’t spot the words he was to finish with.

“We were going there right now!” Phil jumped in speaking cheerily.

Dan winced at Phil’s sugary tone, acting like they were friends or something.

Headmistress raised her eyebrow probably feeling the same way Dan was about Phil’s sudden mood change.

“Oh really?” She questioned, smiling evilly “well how about I walk you two to your dorm where the shower is? Seeing as you both seem to have a problem finding it”

Even in their hatred for each other, both boys shared the same feeling of worry.

“There’s no need” Dan spoke quickly, revealing his nerves.

Headmistress shook her head and motioned for them to follow her, “Don’t be silly boys, it is no big deal right?”

Both boys felt a pit in there stomach knowing there was no getting out of this. Not wanting to get expelled they nodded and started to follow Headmistress who was smiling arrogantly. Dan didn’t look at Phil knowing that he might never look at him the same again. Soon enough their dorm was in front of them and the three stood there, one of them enjoying this way too much and the two others biting their lips to stop themselves from shouting in disgust.

“Now boys I’ll be coming back later and if Daniel is not clean and showered by the time I am back I will see to it that Phil has his credits removed, do I make myself clear boys?”

Phil opened his mouth to argue but Headmistress was quicker to put up her hand in Phil’s face.

“Am I clear?”

Phil narrowed his eyes but Dan could sense defeat coming as Phil sighed loud and long.

“Yes ma’am” Phil responded bitterly.

Headmistress just smiled brightly, nodded her head once and walked down the hallway, a dance in her step.

“I’m out of here” Dan exclaimed and started to walk away when Phil grabbed his cast making Dan hiss in pain.

“No, you are gonna get in that fucking shower, whether you're in clothes or not, I am not losing my credits!”

“What you wanna wash me? What if this gets out? Lester cleans Howell in his spare time what a great headline!” Dan fought back.

Truly Dan did want to be clean, he hated being scruffy and smelling like a hospital and sweat but there was no way he’d let his enemy help him do something so childish.

“Then wet your head in the sink, drown yourself in cologne I don’t care as long my studies aren’t being fucked with because you were dumb enough to break your wrists!”

“You really think she won’t be able to tell? Obviously, she’s not going to stop seeing as she knew you weren’t going to help me in the first place. She’s gonna see through the act and then what? You're fucked no matter what.”

“Fine!” Phil exclaimed “Get in the shower and I’ll take care of it”

Dan’s eyes widened and shook his head persistently “I was not implying that that was the solution!”

Phil rapidly opened the door to there dorm and pushed Dan inside forcefully. Once he followed in he slammed the door shut and looked at Dan expectantly.

“You are going in whether you like or not” Phil stated advancing in on Dan.

Dan threw his casts up in defense not liking how the tables had turned. And really Dan wanted to fight back against this because surely this was more embarrassing for him right? Except maybe not. Phil was going to be in there with him so if Phil said anything about it to anyone he would be throwing himself under the bus as well. Really both of them got fucked over by this situation so why not smell like Lavender body soap rather than stress?

“Fucking...fine! But we are never talking about this or even thinking about this again!” Dan yelled at him trying to appear threatening.

“As if I’d fucking want to” Phil spat at him in disgust.

Dan rolled his eyes and tugged at his shirt knowing it would take a minute to get off. He had been dressing himself every morning since that was something Phil did refuse to do that Dan felt he didn’t want to force on him. So as he struggled Phil just stared at him tapping his foot.

After struggling for a few minutes Phil outwardly groaned and walked over to Dan. At first, Dan was sure Phil was going to punch him or something but when Phil pulled up on Dan’s shirt instinctively he put his arms in the air. Somewhat carefully Phil took off his shirt than without saying a single word he unbuttoned Dan’s pants and pulled them past his hip bones so his waistband was showing. Dan looked at Phil in shock, sputtering to find an immature insult to throw at him but he was speechless.

“You were taking too long and we don’t have all day, don’t say a fucking word” Phil commented obviously seeing how confused Dan was.

“Now come on”

The bathroom door swung open and Phil practically ran in eager to get this over with.

“I don’t want to ruin my boxers!” Dan exclaimed latching on to any excuse.

“I think you can afford to lose one pair of your precious boxers” Phil deadpanned.

Dan gulped fully analyzing the situation now. Here he was just in black Calvin Klein boxers about to go in and have Phil wash his hair. What the fuck was his life? One big prank played by God?

“Get the fuck in here so I can get on with my life!” Phil called out.

Literally, what the hell was going on?

“Someone’s eager” Dan mumbled padding over to the bathroom where Phil was turning the shower handle.

“Someone’s a dickhead” Phil immaturely replied seeming to have heard him.

Dan walked in slowly, dread filling him up. This felt less innocent than was supposed to be intended. Dan wanted to back out using any way possible but the thought of Phil wanting to murder him more didn’t sound appealing at the moment. Besides if Phil didn’t get his credits then Dan knew Phil would get him back in some way and Dan wouldn’t be able to fight back with his useless wrists.

Phil was looking at him expectantly like this was a usual routine for them.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Phil asked irritatedly but with undertones of curiosity.

“My wrist protectors asshole, can’t let these torture devices get wet,” Dan said.

Phil looked like he was about to snicker at Dan's comment but bit his lip just in time to catch himself. Instead, he retrieved the protective bags from the cupboard and slid them onto each cast, tightening them so they wouldn’t fall off.

“Now get in, so I never have to see you like this ever again”

Dan grimaced recognizing again how weird this was. It felt strange having Phil in full clothing while he was half naked only one item of clothing away from being fully exposed to Phil. Still, once Dan stepped into the shower and the warm water hit his back he felt slightly better and it made him want the experience to last a little longer. It had been so long since he had felt clean and even though this was not his regular circumstances didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it.

“Hand me the shampoo” Phil was closer to his back so his breath hit Dan's neck when he was talking. Dan shivered at the feeling.

H gulped and tossed the bottle over his shoulder which Phil somehow caught even though Dan was hoping he wouldn’t. Dan could hear Phil squirting the soapy substance into his hand and then all of a sudden his hair was being pulled from his scalp.

“Ow! You bitch! Gentle ok? I don’t need to be bald by the end of this” Dan complained.

Surprisingly enough Phil eased up. Dan could feel his fingers twitching obviously feeling awkward being this close to his sworn enemy.

“You know this is all your fucking fault right?”

Dan rolled his eyes, “Yes you have told me about a thousand times”

“I just don’t understand why I am the unlucky bastard that has to take care of you”

“I’m sure you secretly love it don’t you, being my little maid” Dan teased his lips curling into a smirk.

Phil slapped his back and Dan didn’t need to turn around to know Phil was scowling.

“Fuck off I’m doing this for my credits and if we weren’t going to be checked in on later I would drown you”

Dan snickered realizing that teasing Phil for enjoying this was proving to be more fun than staying in uncomfortable silence.

“Yeah I’m sure that’s the only reason, not like you wanted to see me naked with water dripping down my-“

“Rinse” Phil growled shoving Dan's head under the shower head.

Shampoo ran down his face but thankfully Dan closed his eyes in time for it to miss them. Clearly, Phil was sensitive about Dan joking like this which was way too much fun to give up. So when all the shampoo had rid itself from his hair he turned around to face Phil.

“Isn’t this a cute look?” Dan made his eyes wide and bit his lip. Alluding to his shaggy hair falling down his forehead.

Phil scoffed, angrier then Dan had ever seen him before. Wow if Dan knew it was this easy to rile Phil up he would’ve started ages ago.

“Conditioner” Phil stated sharply holding out his hand.

Dan reached behind him without turning back and managed to actually grab the conditioner bottle. He didn’t take his eyes off Phil as he handed the bottle over. Phil obviously noticed but was trying hard to stare anywhere but Dan's face or body.

“Wow, you are too fucking easy” Dan laughed.

Phil stared at him with a look that could kill. He poured some conditioner into his hand and put his hands back in Dan's hair threading through it.

Dan's body felt tingly and he could only blame it on the head massage he was getting currently whether Phil knew he was doing it or not. But Dan soon realized a problem that could potentially arise that he didn’t consider before. A week and a half of trying and failing to get himself off left him feeling unsatisfied and tense but it also made him ridiculously sensitive to pretty much anything. A simple graze from any girl sent his pants tightening. Hell, the wind could probably do it at this point. So with Phil digging his fingers roughly into Dan’s hair to shut him up ended up doing something else entirely.

“Ok I think that’s enough,” Dan said shortly and pulled away.

He put his head under the racing water letting conditioner mixed with water slide down his face. He didn’t want to look at Phil just for knowing the fact that Phil’s touch almost made him hard. It was Phil, who was not only a guy but his asshole roommate who he hated. Dan shook his head, he was just overthinking this. The only reason he was feeling things was because he had been unintentionally edging himself for a while, Phil’s strong calloused hands were not the start point.

All of this was making Dan very confused and very uncomfortable. He knew he needed to just focus on the shower and nothing else. Phil had presumably noticed Dan’s reluctance as well, raising a questioning eyebrow. Dan cleared his throat, the silence felt strangling. Phil smirked, figuring it was time to tease Dan a bit too.

“Bodywash” Phil requested. Dan swallowed loudly but didn't comment on it.

“Here,” Dan said handing his lavender scrub over to Phil.

“Lavender? Could you be any more like a girl?” Phil queried.

“At least I don’t pile on Axe like you do” Dan countered.

Phil frowned and put his hands on Dan’s chest. That’s when it clicked for him. He was about to lather Dan up. Dan, who was in tight-fitting pants that were clinging to his skin. This felt properly sexual. Was this the Headmistresses plan all along? To make them feel dirty, wrong and humiliated? Phil sucked in a deep breath remembering he needed those credits and this was almost over. Phil rested his hands on Dan's upper chest not moving and Dan cleared his throat hoping to snap Phil out of his thoughts. Finally, Phil stopped peering at his hands and with a quiet sigh, he began to rub over Dan’s abs, his fingers dipping into the curves of each one. How had Phil never noticed that Dan was pretty fit, his olive tanned skin making each line more defined. Or maybe it was just the lighting in the bathroom.

Dan let himself close his eyes for a moment, the water was so warm and so were Phil's hands smoothing the body wash over his torso and back. Fuck that felt nice. Dan had forgotten how good showers could feel in all his self-pitying about his injuries. The gentle touch of hands sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body and Dan had to clench his teeth to stop a mewl from coming out but apparently, he couldn’t stop the words.

“ _Fuck_ that feels good”

Dan was embarrassed but decided to not take his words back hoping this one time Phil wouldn’t hold them against him. Phil’s hand accidentally brushed against Dan’s nipple and he held back a whimper at the sensation. As long as he didn’t think about the fact that Phil was touching him he could get through this experience. These were his thoughts until abruptly Phils hands stopped and a squeak flew from his throat.

“Oh! Uh... _um_ ,” Phil coughed “I can tell”

Dan's eyes fluttered open at Phil's squeaky tone. Dan had never heard Phil sound like that ever. Phil's hands were resting on his hip bones, his fingers twitching at random points aching to move but not knowing how too. Dan looked at Phil's face as he averted eye contact, a blush rising up his neck. Raising an eyebrow in confusion Dan slowly looked down when he finally comprehended what was wrong. His black boxers were tenting and Phil thought he caused it. Dan supposed indirectly he kind of did.

Dan's face erupted in red and his brain seemed to turn to mush as he muttered incoherently. All that was running through his head was “oh my fucking god”.

“I-I don’t- I-I” Dan had no clue how to move past this.

He had just gotten hard while Phil was rubbing his muscles. What spells out gay on his forehead faster than that?

“I haven’t-with you know the surgery- I haven’t been able too and so it wasn’t- you didn’t-“ Dan was not making it better, actually some could argue he was making it worse.

Phil looked flabbergasted and if Dan wasn’t panicking he could have laughed. Dan had never seen anything shock Phil into silence before but apparently, your hated roommate getting hard for you was the winner of that competition.

Phil cleared his throat distractedly still not moving his hands, “what-what?”

Dan's lip was raw from how much he was biting it. His breathing had only calmed a little since Phil hadn’t run off and started to shout that Dan was gay to the entire school. He decided explaining was truly the only way to make it clear to Phil that just because he was muscular and had swishy black hair and icy crystal eyes, that he was not hard because of him. Right.

“I mean...I haven’t gotten off in a week and a half because my wrists are useless” Dan let out a hoarse forced laugh, “so this is why I’m...this is why we are in this situation right now” Dan couldn’t even say the word ‘hard’ out loud.

The silence that broke out left Dan feeling itchy. His pants were still tented and the water was still running. Yet everything else had stopped and it was all up to Phil.

“Wait-is that what you were doing when I came back from English?” Phil said shocked.

Dan raised an eyebrow, “Um yeah”

Phil’s mouth dropped and a look of disgust cast over his face.

“That’s disgusting!” Phil exclaimed.

Dan ran his hand through his wet hair and squinted his eyes at Phil.

“I don’t understand why that is the problem at the moment”

“Well I’m not surprised that you don’t have someone to do that for you is all”

Dan's heat started boiling at Phil insinuating he couldn't get some chick to help him.

“Are you fucking serious? What, do you have chicks crawling at your feet or some shit cause I’ve never seen any here” Dan snapped.

Phil scoffed, “Oh please it’s clearly obvious that I can get it whenever I want”

“Oh, can you?” Dan threw back at him.

“Yeah, I can!’ Phil stepped forward moving his hands to the wall on either side of Dan’s head.

“Fucking prove it then!” Dan spoke without thought, anger and misplaced arousal making his head spin.

Phil moved even closer sprinkles of water falling onto his grey shirt, still, he remained undeterred. His face was centimeters away from Dan’s now as his heavy breath hit Dan’s face trying to intimidate him.

“Maybe I _will_ ” Phil hissed.

The water was now somewhat cold against Dan but his nerves boiling beneath his skin made him focus on the situation more. Did Phil really think Dan was buying this crap? Dan had walked in accidentally on Phil too he just never brought it up because it made him feel weird. Good roommates don’t need to bring up shit like that, good roommates should learn to keep their mouths shut. Good roommates shouldn't have deep growly voices and make Dan want to punch them as much as he wanted to grab them, throw them against the wall and-

“Good” Dan stated as if the argument should have been over. And maybe, in fact, it should have been.

But now Phil was staring into Dan’s mocha eyes and playing through every moment that Dan had pissed him off because god there had been so many. Showing up on the basketball team and being better than him at playing forward, reading endless books gaining a huge vocabulary Phil couldn't even begin to compete with and his stupid, stupid hair that was always messed up that made Phil want to fix it. And so clearly he wasn’t thinking straight. Dan was hard, in the shower with only tight black boxers on and Phil had been going crazy ever since Dan changed his tone to sultry, all Phil wanted to do now was shut Dan up.

And clearly, he wasn’t really thinking straight because suddenly his lips attacked Dan’s slamming Dan’s head into the wall behind them forceful enough that there was a slight pain but that was overtaken by the new events occurring. Phil kissed as rageful as he spoke. Teeth biting lips, tongues delving into each other's mouths. And when Phil realized this had nothing to do with shutting Dan up, he made up new excuses as to why his hands were in Dan’s freshly wet hair and his teeth were crashing into his.

Dan pulled away first glancing back and forth between Phil's eyes. The surprise of Phil kissing him was not enough to take away his urge to immediately kiss back. Maybe it was his crazy hormones or maybe he always knew those lips would look better with his own lips on them.

“ _Fuck_ you drive me fucking insane Howell!” Phil said breathlessly, taking his hands away from Dan’s hair and pulling up on his shirt.

“Why can’t you ever just shut the fuck up?”

Dan was breathing heavily from the attack, he smirked at Phil's bitter comment, “Why can’t you stop picking fights?”

Phil managed a shy smirk of his own at that as he pulled down his black jeans and stepped underneath the stream of water, it was low enough that it missed there faces and ended up hitting their chests.

“Touche”

Again Phil was kissing Dan, assaulting his lips wanting them to be red after he was done with them. His hands trailed down Dan’s chest stopping at his nipples having some clue as to how this worked. As he glided lightly down them Dan let out a moan into Phil's mouth, a sweet high pitched sound. Phil was the one to unattach there lips this time but he stayed close to Dan’s face.

“You like that huh? You probably liked when I walked in on you getting off didn’t you?” Phil whispered his tone sending sharp shivers down Dan’s spine.

“M-Maybe” Dan admitted. Dan thought he would never say that out loud or even just in his head.

Truthfully one of the main focuses of his most reason dreams had been about Phil walking in and suggesting to help. But Dan would always wake up before he came giving him the same unsatisfaction in his subconscious as his real life. Phil let the pads of his thumbs run over the smooth pink buds enjoying the way Dan’s breathing would stutter. Dan began grinding his crotch against Phil's leg embarrassed about his eagerness but he was so desperate and Phil was right there. If this was just a dream Dan was determined to come this time.

“So fucking _needy_ aren't you? Been edging yourself for days, so fucking helpless”

Dan nodded and bit his lip to stop any whimpers that wanted to escape.

“Well, as you like to point out, I am your ‘helper’ Howell so,” Phil pressed up closer so his own arousal could be felt against Dan’s instead of just his leg, “What do you want me to do for you?”

Dan growled out a moan as Phil started to circle his hips slowly driving him quicker and quicker to the point of insanity.

“Touch me, please! Fuck, please” Dan almost screamed, his arms laying helplessly at his sides which created a more urgent feeling since he couldn’t get himself off if Phil decided to leave all of a sudden.

“Guide me, I am at your service, here to _please_ ” Phil nibbled on Dan’s ear speeding up his thrusts.

Dan realized the role Phil was taking and decided he had no problem taking on authority at the moment.

“Touch my cock **now** ” Dan demanded to feel a bit silly but too overwhelmed with the persistent pleasure Phil was providing to actually care.

Phil smirked liking that Dan was directing him, “As you wish”

Instantly Phils hand landed on Dan’s crotch as he began to grip Dan through his underwear. The water soaking the material made it slightly harder to control but the pleasure was still there evident by Dan’s instantaneous moans. Phil trailed his fingers down his hard length and Phil could tell how worked up Dan truly was. Every move Phil made had a reaction from Dan.

“Pull down my boxers!” Dan pleaded, a pretty pink blushing lighting his face.

Phil didn’t make him wait knowing Dan might actually kill him if he teased him for more than a moment. So he pulled down the sopping wet underwear and took in Dan’s member. Truly Phil felt like he would never be in this situation, seeing his enemies hard and aching dick.

“Take yourself out” Dan tried to speak calmly but Phil could hear the exigent tone.

So Phil swallowed his nerves, the heat of the situation leading him more than anything else. Soon his boxers were tossed to the side next to Dan’s and Dan was reaching out to touch Phil's hips, lightly since the casts were still in horrible plastic bags. Phil felt like Dan was taking to long to instruct him so he took matters into his own hand and started sucking on Dan’s neck. Groans bubbled up in Dan’s throat as Phil bit harshly into the most sensitive part of his body. Phil's lips were soft and his bite was rough. The juxtaposition was making Dan’s head whirl with pleasure.

“Fuck I want to feel you, _please_ ” Dan was begging now. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Phil didn’t have to be told twice he slammed Dan against the back wall and took both of them in his hands. Stroking in time was slightly difficult with the water hitting their sides but Phil couldn’t care less. Dan’s desperation was making him feel desperate as well.

The feel of Phil’s member on Dan’s was almost too much to handle. All of this felt strange, new and overpowering. But Dan couldn’t get enough and he could see Phil was in the same state as him.

Phil ran his fingernails down Dan’s chest knowing the sensation would drive him mad.

“You like being told what to do don’t you?” Phil growled “It was all pretend before, you like to have someone telling you what to do and making you scream with pleasure”

A throaty whimper flew from Dan’s mouth as he nodded his head feverishly. He just wanted Phil to keep telling him what he wanted in his sexy gravelly voice.

“Then do it, scream for me Dan, show me how much you want to come” Phil ordered.

He started bucking up harder into Dan making him see stars, Dan began to cry out as he felt his orgasm building and building after being prevented for so long.

“Fuck Phil please!” Dan screeched unaware of what he was begging for.

“That’s it,” Phil said rubbing over Dans slit one more time before Dan was coming in thick ropes.

Dan’s whimpers filled the small bathroom and they were a big contributor to Phil's own orgasm a few moments later which he didn’t even realize was so close. He was so focused on Dan’s pleasure that he had put his own on hold. Dan’s bliss continued for a bit a week and a half long of no orgasms had seemed to pile up.

Afterward, they panted against each other, there chests hitting. The water was frigid by this point but their body heat was making up for it.

What had they just done? They let passion arise and take over them. There was no thought or reason to what had just happened. Only actions, match lit tempers and hurling words. But wasn’t that just...them? Hadn’t that been there relationship all along?

No kindness, no understanding, no anything because it was easier to keep hating each other for practically nothing. And now they were at a crossroads because they could pull apart, start yelling about how it was a mistake and would never happen again.

“Here,” Phil spoke softly, stepping out of the shower and holding his hand out for Dan.

A single gesture that Dan had never been offered before by Phil. Something so simple yet so out of character. Dan took hold of it leaving his wet boxers on the shower floor, same with Phil. It was hard to maneuver with his casts like weights on his arms but he managed to make it out in one piece with Phil’s strong arm holding him up. Phil reached over to turn the shower off and Dan stood there shivering and naked not quite sure what was right or wrong.

“Towel please” Dan requested feeling uncomfortable with his nudity outside of the shower.

Phil finished tying his towel over his waist and then he grabbed another one. He was about to hand it over when he looked down at it then at Dan. A smirk grew on his face and he held the towel up.

“You mean _this_ towel?” Phil asked teasingly.

Dan rolled his eyes, his cheeks rosy as he tried to his best to cover himself as he reached for the towel.

“Yes, that one!”

“Well maybe you can have it” Phil spoke resorting back to old teasing ways, “if you can catch me”

Unexpectedly Phil ran out of the bathroom. Dan's eyes popped out and yet he followed catching up to Phil who jumped onto his bed. Tackling him down on to the bed, Phil squeaked unmanly. He tried to move his hands away from Dan so he still couldn’t retrieve the towel but Dan captured his hands and held them against his chest.

In this position, Dan felt like this was almost natural. Like they were two lovers teasing each other but not in rudeness, in kindness. Their bodies fit snugly against each other and Dan could not pretend he hadn’t imagined this before. Late at night when Dan would get back from a drunken party, he would watch Phil sleep peacefully and sometimes the unwarranted thought of curling up next to him crept into his head but even in his alcohol enhanced state, he would never.

“What the fuck have we been doing all this time?” Dan asked genuinely.

Phil smirked still wiggling in Dan’s grip, “Got off to each other in private while being assholes to each other's faces.

Dan’s cheeks became rosy again, “You are so crude”

Phil bit his lip and rubbed Dan’s wrists soothingly.

“But I am right”

It was almost more like a question than a statement. Dan smiled shyly as he released Phil’s wrists, “You are”

And now their eyes met and nothing had changed. They still fought and teased and pushed each other around. Their anger was just now directed towards the situation they put themselves in rather than each other. So Dan allowed the thought of kissing Phil to run into his head and collide with all other rational thoughts saying ‘bad idea’.

Phil seemed to have gotten there first though, gathered courage faster. His lips graced Dans brushing tentatively at first, the rush of passion no longer guiding them. Yet their lips moved together in an almost perfect manner making it seem like this was always going to be the end goal no matter how they got there. Phil breathed in Dan's fresh scent as flickers of water sprinkled on his face from Dan’s hair. And all Dan could think about was a new beginning and new problems and a new emotion connected to Phil.

And how Chris was fucking right. 


End file.
